Die Einde
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Tidak ada kata yang kau ucapkan, yang kau lakukan hanyalah membawanya menapaki angkasa dan saling menautkan jari kalian, membawanya ke utopia tak bertepi. — TheodoreHamuko.


"Theo?"

Kau tidak merespon atau pun beranjak dari posisimu. Diam, sunyi, tak berucap apa pun.

"Oh ayolah." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sedikit kaku sebelum merangkul lenganmu dan meneruskan langkah kalian. "Kau membuatku takut, kau tahu?"

Kau hanya tersenyum dipaksakan sembari meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Dia hanya mengangguk maklum dan kembali merangkul—menarik—mu ke tempat lain. Kau tahu, kau tidak memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersamanya; kau tahu, kau tidak pula memiliki waktu untuk mencegahnya bertarung dengan Nyx—karena itu bukan hakmu, tapi—

—apa yang harus kaukatakan kepadanya bila dia—'Master'mu—tidak memiliki waktu lama lagi?

…

— _**Die Einde**_** —**

**[ **_**The End**_** ]**

_**Pairing**_**:** **T**heodore/** H**amuko **S**.

**Persona 3 Portable**___belongs with _**Atlus**

_**Waiting Outside the Lines **_© **Greyson Chance**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__ness,_ _**misstypo**_**(s) **(biasanya FFn . net ngilangin spasi =_=),_** second pov, crackpair, **_**mungkin mengandung **_**spoiler**_**,**__gaya bicaranya Theo lumayan kaku, _angst _**gagal**?

_**s**__**ummary**_**: **Tidak ada kata yang kau ucapkan, yang kau lakukan hanyalah membawanya menapaki angkasa dan saling menautkan jari kalian, membawanya ke utopia tak bertepi. — TheodoreHamuko.

_**genre**_**: **_angst _/ _romance_—_slight __**humor**_(kalau kerasa sih)

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

…

**T**ak terbantahkan, memang.

Kau, Theodore, tengah mengurus beberapa hasil _fusion_ Persona 'Master'mu di buku peganganmu. Kau tahu, 'Master'mu bisa dibilang … dia orang yang polos. Baiklah, bagaimana kau tidak berpikir dia polos bila ketika dia masuk ke _Velvet Room_ dengan riangnya mengajakmu 'berbicara' dan bersikap seperti _happy-and-go_? Oh baiklah, kau mulai tersenyum aneh.

"Theo!"

Suara riang itu kembali menggema di pikiranmu. Kau tersenyum, 'Master'mu memang seperti tak tersentuh dunia; suci bagaikan kertas putih; lembut bagaikan bulu angsa khayangan. Itulah yang membuatmu mengaguminya, membuatmu ingin menjadi lebih dekat; **dekat, dekat, dan dekat** lagi dengannya.

Menutup buku peganganmu, kau menyisipkan pena khususmu di dalam buku dan menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Kehangatan tangannya, rona pipinya yang menggoda, lekukan garis bibirnya yang menawan; semua itu kau ingat, rekam, kenang dalam pikiran dan hatimu.

_**Kriiet.**_

"Selamat datang di _Velvet Room_, Master Hamuko."

…

**H**eran, itu yang kau rasakan ketika kau beberapa kali meliriknya tanpa dia ketahui.

Gadis itu terlihat terpesona ketika Tuanmu, Igor, berhasil meng-_fuse_ Orpheus dan Thanatos menjadi Messiah—oh, kau sudah memiliki salinannya, tentu. Dengan musik yang terputar di telinga 'Master'mu—terkadang kau memang penasaran dengan lagu yang 'Master'mu putar, yah, tapi seleranya bagus juga—dia sedikit bersenandung dan melonjak girang.

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi Personaku, Messiah!"

.

_My pleasure, My Young Lady._

_._

Seberkas cahaya mengitarinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mulai memudar. Dia kembali tersenyum riang dan kembali duduk dan mulai bertanya kepadamu.

"Theo, bisa kauberikan aku salinan Thanatos?"

Kau hanya menurut diiringi senyum _gentleman_-mu, "_Yes, My Young Lady._"

…

**E**legansi merah milik 'Master'mu benar-benar berhasil menawan hati polosmu.

Permintaan pertamamu sewaktu itu memintanya menemanimu ke Paulownia Mall, untuk mengetahui bagaimana dunia di luar sana.

_**Kriiet.**_

"Selamat datang di—"

"—hai Theo! Sudah siap?"

Kau terpaku sejenak. Sedikit menutup ke-_shock_-anmu dengan senyum _gentleman_-mu seperti biasa, kau meresponnya dengan sabar, "Ah … Anda benar, Master Hamuko. Sekarang saatnya, bukan?"

'Master'mu tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. "Yup! Ayo kita guncang dunia! Woooohoooo!"

Tapi kau tahu, sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik.

…

**O**pinimu tentangnya hanya satu kalimat: Daya tarik Master Hamuko benar-benar menarik.

Iris_ carmine_-nya bagaikan sebuah batu berlian yang terasah dengan apik, Senyumnya bagaikan gunung Apollo yang agung. Rona di pipinya bagaikan tomat segar yang siap dipetik. Jemari lentiknya bagaikan siap memberi keajaiban kepada siapa pun.

Semua yang berada di Mastermu terlalu menarik untuk disayangkan.

Dia memang terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan, kau mengakuinya itu. Dia menarik, dia baik, dia … segalanya untukmu.

Tapi—

…

**D**erap langkah 'Master'mu terdengar hingga di dalam _Velvet Room_. Dengan gemulai, dia masuk ke _Velvet Room_ sembari tersenyum ceria.

"Selamat datang di—"

"—siang, Igor, Theo!" dia sedikit memutar tubuhnya, menari dengan lincah. "Hei, kau punya waktu, Theo? Bagaimana kalau kita main _Dance-Dance Revolution_ di _Game Panic_? Mereka punya lagu baru, lho! Igor juga ikut, ya!"

Lagi, dia memotong sapaanmu.

"Maaf, apa _Dance_-apalah itu?" Tuanmu terlihat kebingungan. "Semacam … mesin?"

Kau sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat respon Tuanmu. Yah … Tuanmu memang terlalu tua untuk bermain layaknya remaja saat itu.

"Kalau tidak mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Kelihatannya 'Master'mu sedang malas menjelaskannya ke Tuanmu. "Theo ikut, ya!"

Kau hanya bisa menatap kepada Tuanmu, meminta izin. Tuanmu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama."

"Tahu _nggak_, Igor?" 'Master'mu tersenyum sekilas dan mengedipkan matanya, "Aku cinta padamu, deh! Sampai jumpa!"

Dia menarik tanganmu keluar dari _Velvet Room_ dengan sebuah rona menghias Tuanmu.

Ah … ada apa dengan 'panas' di hatimu, Theo~?

…

**O**rang-orang di dunia luar memandangmu dengan sedikit heran, _he? Kenapa ada bellboy berkeliaran bersama anak SMA? Pedo, kah?_—tapi kau menganggapnya wajar dan berlalu.

Lagipula 'Master'mu tidak keberatan, bukan?

Gadis itu merengkuh lengan kekarmu—yang tertutup dengan baju yang kau kenakan—dengan lembut dan membawa kalian ke Octapia—yang 'Master'mu bilang di sana sedang ada lomba makan 'Takoyaki'. Dia tersenyum dengan ceria dan sesekali mengajakmu berbicara sejenak tentang sekolahnya.

"Kausudah pernah dengar lagu ini, Theo?" gadis itu melepas salah satu 'benda merah' dari telinga kanannya dan memasangnya di telinga kananmu. "Lagu ini cukup menyayat, lho. Pas sekali untuk seseorang yang sedang galau."

Kau hanya menatapnya kebingungan dan mulai ikut mendengarkan lagu yang 'Master'mu tawarkan.

.

_You never enjoy your life  
>Livin' inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances  
>How are you going to reach the top?<em>

_Rules and regulations  
>Force you to play it safe<br>Get rid of all the hesitation  
>It's time for you to seize the day<em>

.

Kau sedikit tercengang dengan lagu yang 'Master'mu sodorkan kepadamu. Lirik lagu itu terasa menusuk kalbumu yang polos.

"… Theooo?"

Kau tidak mendengar panggilan 'Master'mu. Kau terlalu _khusyuk_ mendengarkan lagu itu.

.

_Instead of just sitting around  
>And looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta get your feet off the ground  
>The time is now<em>

.

"… Master Hamuko, apa judul dari lagu yang sangat indah ini?"

'Master'mu menatapmu dengan sedikit kebingungan. Dengan bingung, dia meresponmu, "_Waiting Outside the Lines_ milik Greyson Chance. Kenapa?"

.

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
><em>_**Waiting outside the lines**_

.

Kau menggeleleng pelan dengan senyum _gentleman_-mu seperti biasa. Sedikit menghela nafas—dengan senyummu yang masih terlukis—kau meresponnya, "Maaf, apa saya terlihat aneh, Master Hamuko?"

"Tidak sih …." Gadis itu mengambil duduk di bangku depan Octapia dan menatapmu lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau … sedikit aneh hari ini?"

.

_Try to have no regrets  
>Even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonna walk ahead  
>If you keep living blind<em>

.

Karena kau akan selalu menunggu di luar garis takdir 'Master'mu, memberinya dorongan dari belakang tanpa dia sadari, tetap menunggu dan melihat, dan membantunya bangun bila ia terjatuh.

Karena itulah takdir yang harus kau jalani.

.

_Stuck in the same position  
>You deserve so much more<br>There's a whole world around us  
>Just waiting to be explored<em>

.

…

**R**agu, itulah yang kaurasakan ketika 'Master'mu mengambil permintaan yang ke-60.

Kau hanya bisa menggigit bibirmu ketika 'Master'mu mengajakmu ke rumahnya (asramanya). Bukan, bukannya kau tidak mau, hanya saja … takut.

Kau tidak bisa menahan perasaanmu, tidak bisa. Kau terlanjur memiliki perasaan yang terlarang. _Ini tidak boleh, ini benar-benar tidak boleh terjadi, tapi_—

"Theo?"

Kau segera tersentak dari alam mimpimu dan kembali menutupnya dengan senyum _gentleman_-mu. "Um. Maaf. Jadi … ini rumah Anda." Kau terpaku sejenak dengan senyummu. "…" kau mulai kembali ragu. "Ehm, ini memang terlambat untuk menyadarinya, saya tahu, tapi … apa saya diijinkan masuk?"

'Master'mu mengangguk dengan senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Dia menarik tanganmu seperti biasanya dan membawamu masuk ke dalam asrama.

Kau hanya menurut dengan senyum dan sakit di tanganmu.

'Master'mu membawamu ke kamarnya, Dengan senyum, dia mempersilahkanmu duduk di ranjang kasurnya—walaupun kau terlihat ragu menerimanya atau tidak—dan 'menyambut'mu dengan riang, "Selamat datang di kamar Hamuko Seikatsu!"

Kau hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah … saya mengerti." Kau tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matamu. 'Master'mu terlihat kebingungan dengan maksudmu.

"Apa maksud dari senyummu itu?"

Kau terlihat tersentak, "Ah …? Oh, maafkan saya. Apa saya tersenyum barusan?" Kau kembali memejamkan matamu, "_'keberadaan'_ Anda … sangat kuat di sini. Mungkin bisa dibilang … bau Anda."

'Master'mu semakin kebingungan, "Bau seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Itu bisa tidak berarti untuk memecahkannya dalam komponen kimia. Itu bisa dibilang … bagus dan bukan buruk." Kau terlihat ragu ketika menjawabnya. "…" kau menghela nafas. "Jika saya diperbolehkan untuk beropini, saya menyukainya."

"Hah?" 'Master'mu terlihat bingungan.

"… Ah." Semburat tipis mulai menghias kedua pipimu yang putih. "…" kau terdiam di dalam keheningan yang kaubuat. "Ngomong-ngomong, tentang permintaan saya kali in …." Kau kembali ragu. "Err, apa ini membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman?"

'Master'mu terlihat kebingungan. Ah, dia kembali tersenyum—sebenarnya berapa banyak senyum yang dia miliki?—dan merespon, "Aku memang kaget, tapi tidak."

"A-ah, maafkan saya. … tapi saya senang mendengarnya." Kau tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan.

'Master'mu tersenyum. Kemudian dia mempersempit jarak kalian dan tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang menakjubkan," kau menghela nafas. "Stasiun, Klenteng, Sekolah, semuanya memiliki karisma tersendiri. Setiap momen dari waktu singkat yang saya habiskan dengan Anda adalah kenangan yang tidak terlupakan …" kau mulai tersenyum dengan keraguan mulai menghilang di hatimu. "Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Anda. Ini akan menjadi permintaan saya yang terakhir untuk mengunjungi dunia ini."

Iris _carmine_ 'Master'mu melebar.

"Dengan kata lain, ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir saya menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan Anda …." Kau menghela nafas dengan sangat tidak rela. Kau masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, kau masih ingin melihat senyumnya yang tak pernah 'Master'mu tunjukkan kepada Tuanmu. Kau—tidak mau semua ini berakhir begitu saja. "Anda sudah memenuhi permintaan saya. Terima kasih, atas segalanya."

'Master'mu terlihat syok. Kau hanya tersenyum pahit. Ya, kau tidak mau waktu berakhir. Ya, kau masih ingin melihat senyumnya. Ya, kau masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ya, kau masih—sangatsangatsangat—menginginkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan 'Master'mu. Semuanya.

"Aku tidak mau semua ini berakhir!"

Kau tersentak. Kau hanya terdiam sembari menghela nafas dan menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Anda benar-benar seperti seorang gadis nakal." Kau menghela nafas dengan semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi kedua pipimu yang putih bagaikan porselen. "Apa Anda mengerti apa yang Anda barusan katakan?"

Kau meraih tangan 'Master'mu dengan semburat merah tipis masih menghias wajahmu. Kau melanjutkan ucapanmu dengan wajah ragu, "Perasaan ini … ini sangat terlarang." Kau kembali ragu. Benarkah ini terlarang? Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? "Anda hanyalah seorang tamu, namun keterikatan saya kepada Anda adalah …." Kau kembali menghela nafas. "Saya tidak bisa berharap untuk menenangkan ini lebih dari ini dengan saya sendiri."

Sebutir air mata menetes dari iris _carmine_ 'Master'mu.

"Karena itu …" kau mempererat genggamanmu pada tangannya—yang tidak kau ketahui halus atau tidak karena sarung tanganmu—dan melanjutkan. "Saya harap Anda sedikit mengerti apa yang saya rasakan. Kalau saja Anda bisa merasakan sedikit badai yang berkecamuk di hati saya …."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Semburat di pipimu semakin memerah, bagaikan tomat segar yang siap dipetik sebentar lagi. "Master Hamuko …."

'Master'mu menatapmu lekat-lekat dengan wajah memerah sembari menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir. Kau menghapus air matanya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Anda berharap saya untuk bertanggung jawab atas dosa-dosa saya? Dorongan hukuman atas saya juga akan menjadi lebih buruk pula, apa Anda sadar?" kau tersenyum kecil. "… benar-benar kejam."

Kau melepas genggaman tanganmu dan melepas sarung tangan putihmu dari kedua tanganmu. "Baiklah, kemarilah." Dan kembali meraih tangan 'Master'mu dengan lembut. Jutaan rangsangan syaraf-syaraf di tangan milikmu bagaikan tersambar petir ketika menyentuh tangannya. Lembut, bagaikan tak pernah menyentuh dosa. "Sampai sekarang, saya telah menjadi murid kepercayaan Anda, tapi di sini ada beberapa hal yang bisa saya ajarkan kepada Anda." Kau mulai menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirimu, "Anda sebaiknya menutup mata Anda pada saat seperti ini …"

'Master'mu menggenggam tanganmu erat. Kau mendekatkan jarak kalian dan berbisik di telinganya dengan lembut, "Master Hamuko … terima kasih atas segalanya. Anda benar-benar sebuah pergolakan asing di hati saya yang telah mengubah saya menjadi seperti ini."

'Master'mu tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Dia menggenggam bajumu erat-erat dan mulai berderai air mata. "Theo, kau …."

Kau tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Ya, Master Hamuko?"

Dia meraih dagumu dengan kedua tangannya. Masih dengan berurai air mata, dia menciummu.

Ciuman pertamamu rasanya asin seperti air laut.

…

**E**ufora ini benar-benar … menyesakkan.

Satu hari sebelum pertarungan 'Master'mu dengan Nyx, dia datang ke _Velvet Room_ pada siang itu dengan riang seperti biasanya.

Kau hanya tersenyum dengan _gentle_ dan menyambutnya seperti biasa, "Selamat datang di _Vel_—"

"—halo Theo! Halo Igor!"

Setidaknya ada peningkatan, ia tidak memotong ucapanmu terlalu cepat seperti dulu.

Perasaan senang sekaligus sakit itu kembali datang. Apa kau diperbolehkan memberitahu fakta yang—mungkin—bisa menyakiti perasaannya? Apa boleh?

Kau sudah beberapa kali mencoba memberitahu 'Master'mu tentang apa yang kau hadapi nanti—tapi selalu dicegah oleh Tuanmu dengan menawarkan 'Master'mu beberapa pelayanan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Takdir 'Master'mu memang dirahasiakan oleh Tuanmu.

"—_vet Room._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

'Master'mu tersenyum sembari duduk di kursi istimewa yang berada di hadapan Tuanmu, Igor. Dia berbicara sejenak dengan Igor—eksistensimu dianggap tidak ada untuk sementara olehnya—dengan mengusirmu dan terpaku sejenak.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Master Hamuko mengusirku?_, batinmu kebingungan. _Apa sesuatu yang gawat? Apa sesuatu yang rahasia? Apa sesuatu yang … intim?_

Kau segera menggeleleng dengan kuat, mencoba menolak pikiran yang tiba-tiba mengusik—dan terdengar mustahil.

Iris _yellow golden_ milikmu menatap mereka berdua dengan sedikit miris. Kau hanya bisa menggigit bibirmu ketika 'Master'mu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Tuanmu terlihat menghela nafas dan memanggilmu. Kau—dengan kebingungan—berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah tegap dan membawa buku peganganmu dan merespon, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Igor?"

Tuanmu menghela nafas lamat-lamat dan membawamu ke tempat yang agak jauh dari 'Master'mu dan berbisik di telingamu, mencoba memberitahu, bukan maksud menyakitimu.

Dan kau hanya bisa tercengang.

"Sekarang kau paham, Anakku? Pergilah kepadanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali lagi ke _Velvet Room_. Jangan kau lupakan apa saja yang sudah kukatakan."

Kau mengangguk dengan ragu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Bak seorang pangeran yang bertemu dengan tuan putri yang dia cinta, kau meraih tangan 'Master'mu dan mengecup punggung tangannya dan berkata dengan _gentle_, "Apakah Anda berkenan untuk melepas lelah sejenak dengan keluar dari _Velvet Room_ sebentar saja?"

'Master'mu mengangguk dengan menghapus air matanya secara kasar.

…

**H**idup itu penuh dengan kepingan enigma yang buram.

Kau dengan 'Master'mu duduk di bangku di kawasan Klenteng. Beberapa anak kecil tengah bermain di perosotan dan jungkat-jungkit. Sepasang insan dengan jari bertautan satu sama lain.

Sore itu memang sore yang hangat. Burung-burung kecil berkicau riang sebelum pulang ke sarangnya. Dedaunan bergesekan mengikuti harmoni alam. Sang Matahari pun memerah karena rayuan Sang Bulan.

Semuanya terasa indah dan … menyakitkan.

"Sore yang indah bukan, Theo?" dia tersenyum—kau tahu, senyum 'Master'mu itu sangat dipaksakan—sembari menunjuk pepohonan rindang di atas kalian. "Burung-burung yang berkicau dengan riang tanpa mengetahui hari esok mereka … semuanya terasa … menyenangkan."

Kau hanya mengangguk sembari menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau terlihat menakutkan, kautahu?" dia kembali tersenyum dan mengecup pipimu pelan. "Ayolah Theo, semangat!"

Pipi porselenmu mulai merona tipis. Tersamar oleh cahaya matahari tenggelam.

"Ma-Master Hamuko, to-tolong jangan di depan umum seperti ini." Rona pipimu tenggelam dalam cahaya temaram matahari, menautkan jari-jarimu semakin erat kepadanya, berharap kepada yang di atas agar waktu jangan cepat berakhir.

Kalian tertawa bersamaan. 'Master'mu menggunakan syal putih yang terlihat sangat halus dan … hangat, tapi—kenapa 'Master'mu terlihat kedinginan?

"Jadi ..." kau berdehem pelan dan mulai merangkulnya tanpa persetujuan 'Master'mu. "Apa yang Master Hamu—"

"—bisa kau panggil aku Hamuko saja? Kita sudah '_go steady_', kan? Oh ayolah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu!" 'Master'mu tertawa kecil. "Ah, lanjutkan."

"—Jadi, apa yang Master—Hamuko, maksudku, bicarakan dengan Tuan Igor?"

Kau melihat 'Master'mu tersenyum pahit. Dia hanya menggeleleng dan merespon, "hanya pembicaraan biasa. Tenang saja."

Kau sudah menebaknya, 'Master'mu tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Hamuko Seikatsu." Kau memanggilnya dengan nada datar. "Anda … sudah tahu resiko Anda bila menghadapi Nyx, bukan?"

Iris _carmine_ 'Master'mu membesar, tersentak dengan apa yang kau ucapkan.

Kau tahu, 'Master'mu membawa beban yang terlalu berat untuk seukurannya. Bertarung dengan Nyx: ingatan teman-temannya tentangnya akan menghilang setelahnya dan dia akan meninggal pada saat upacara kelulusan. Dia tahu itu ketika kau dan Tuanmu, Igor, tengah membahas takdirnya, tanpa dirinya.

Kau sudah menebak bila 'Master'mu sudah tahu tentang itu.

'Master'mu mengangguk pelan. Dia berguman di balik syalnya yang terlihat empuk, "Boleh aku mendekat?"

Kau hanya mengangguk dengan mendekatkan 'Master'mu kepadamu dengan tanganmu. Kau masih merangkulnya, perlahan rangkulan itu turun ke pinggangnya dan kau memeluknya, memberinya kehangatan, mencoba berbagi beban antara 'Master'mu dan kau.

"Bukankah kau yang barusan bilang jangan bermesraan di depan umum, Theo?" dia tertawa kecil sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukanmu. "Benar-benar deh."

Kau hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluknya semakin erat. Biarlah kalian membagi cinta kalian, untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanmu, **selamanya**.

"Hamuko …." Kau mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Boleh saya, … memiliki And—"

"Bisa kau jangan berbicara dengan kaku?" dia sedikit menggerutu kesal. "Aku seperti berbicara dengan kakek-kakek mantan kolongmerat."

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Hamuko. Boleh …" kau terlihat ragu. Wajahmu memerah, "pergi ke ruanganmu, memilikimu?"

'Master'mu hanya tertawa kecil. Dia mencubit lenganmu sembari merespon dengan wajah memerah, "darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu, Theo?"

"Dari temanmu yang ber-arcana _Magician_, bila tidak salah."

"Junpei? Ahaha, sepertinya aku harus membunuhnya nanti ketika pulang."

…

**A**pi merah itu menyelimutinya, mencoba menghancurkannya, tidak memperdulikan kondisi sang penantang.

Dia ingin bertarung denganmu sebelum dia bertarung dengan Nyx.

'Master'mu tersenyum di sela-sela batuknya, "Kau memang hebat, Theo."

Kau hanya tersenyum pahit. Bukan, bukannya kau membencinya. Bukan, bukannya kau ingin dia hancur bagaikan bulu yang terkoyak. Bukan, kau hanya **ingin**__supaya 'Master'mu siap menghadapinya, demi kawan-kawannya yang sudah bersamanya selama ini.

"Kalau Anda mau, saya bisa berhenti se—"

'Master'mu menggeleleng pelan. Dia mengangguk mantap dan meneruskan serangannya sembari berseru, "Tidak, Theo. Lanjutkan saja. Tidak apa-apa, dan … jangan melemahkan seranganmu. Serang aku layaknya musuhmu."

_**Bang!**_

"HELEL!"

Jurus _God's Hand_ menyerangmu tanpa ampun. Tangan besar berwarna kuning keemasan yang mengepal itu berusaha menghujammu dari atas. Kau berhasil menghindar—namun serangan dari belakang berhasil mengenaimu dan kau terjatuh.

"Masih bisa?"

Kau merasa diremehkan, tapi tak tega untuk menyerang, tapi tak rela pula untuk kalah. Kau menatap 'Master'mu yang tengah mengenggam naginatanya kuat-kuat. Dia serius untuk menyerangmu, **serius** untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kau terbangun dari posisimu dan segera memecahkan kartu tarotmu, "Jika Anda berkata seperti itu, Beelzebub!"

Jurus _Megidolaon_ mulai menyerang 'Master'mu tanpa ampun. Semua sisi tubuh 'Master'mu terserang oleh jurus itu—membuatnya terlihat seperti terbungkus cahaya.

Kau sebenarnya tidak tega. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi—'Master'mu memaksamu. Dia berkata demi kawan-kawannya. Dia berkata supaya dia siap bertarung dengan Nyx. Dia berkata … agar dia tidak sulit mengatakan 'salam perpisahan' kepadamu.

"… akh!"

Kau tersentak ketika melihat kondisinya setelah cahaya itu menghilang darinya. Darah menggenang di bagian tertentu 'Master'mu. Terlihat sakit, **sangat** terlihat menyakitkan.

"Mara!"

Cahaya biru bergelembung menyelimutinya, menghilangkan darah yang keluar, mengangkat 'Master'mu dari posisinya dan membuatnya kembali menggenggam naginata miliknya erat.

"Mara … benar-benar _unlady-like_." Kau menggeleleng pelan sembari menghela nafas. "Persona itu tidak cocok untuk Anda yang seorang perempuan, Master Hamuko."

'Master'mu terlihat menggerutu kesal sembari kembali mengambil Evoker-nya dan menembakkannya tepat di kepalanya, "Surt!"

Dia menggunakan jurus _Ragnarok_—bagaikan pancuran api yang menyerbumu dengan cepat, lingkaran api mengitarimu dan mulai menyerangmu, mencoba menelanmu, tidak ingin kau muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Serangan itu berhasil mengenaimu, membuat beberapa luka bakar di lehermu, membakar kedua sarung tangan putihmu.

Kau tersenyum tanpa paksaan, "Anda benar-benar kuat, tapi … Uriel!"

Jurus _Maragidyne_ menyerangnya, mencoba menghancurkan berinchi-inchi tubuhnya, menjilat semua yang gadis itu miliki ke dalam lubang hitam—tunggu, kemana jurus itu barusan?

'Master'mu menyeringai, "Surt memiliki kemampuan menyerap sihir api, kau tahu. Skandi!"

Sihir es _Niflheim_ mencoba membekukan gerakanmu, mendinginkan kepalamu, mencoba menghancurkanmu dengan setiap ichi es itu—menyerangmu bagaikan ribuan jarum.

"Uargh!"

Kau terjatuh dengan status _critical_. Seringai 'Master'mu semakin melebar dan mulai kembali menyerangmu.

"Odin!"

Sihir petir bernama _Thunder Reign_ berlomba-lomba menusukmu di berbagai sisi, mencoba menghancurkanmu, mencoba melenyapkanmu dari hadapannya.

Dan kau terjatuh. Kau kalah.

Kau tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri—namun kau terjatuh, bagaikan tak memiliki kekuatan. 'Master'mu berjalan mendekatimu. Kau diposisikan tertidur olehnya. Dengan bantuan Personanya, dia menyembuhkanmu dengan gelembung-gelembung emas mengitarimu.

"Apa aku tadi … terlalu berlebihan?" 'Master'mu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat menyesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyerangmu terlalu semangat se—"

Kau menggeleleng pelan dan tersenyum _gentle_ seperti biasa, "Yang tadi itu sangat hebat, Master Hamuko. Anda pasti akan menang melawan Nyx."

'Master'mu hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepadamu sembari berkonsentrasi menyembuhkanmu.

Kau melihatnya dari bawah. Cantik. Manis. Berkharisma. Itulah 'Master'mu. 'Master'mu yang sangat kau banggakan.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Kau mengangguk. Kau bangun dari posisimu dan tersenyum. Kau meraih pipinya dengan kedua tanganmu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, tidak mau melepaskannya walaupun sedetik saja.

"Master Hamuko, apa Anda siap dengan apa yang akan Anda hadapi besok?"

Kau merasa kau harus menanyakannya. Kau merasa kau harus mengetahui apa yang dia lontarkan sebagai jawabannya. Kau merasa kau harus mendapatinya bila 'Master'mu sudah mantap dalam menghadapi Nyx.

"Aku siap. Semenjak aku pertama kali menjadi Persona-_user_."

Kau tersenyum sembari mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan 'Master'mu. Kau mengecup dahinya dengan lembut dan menggenggam tangannya, hangat (kau sedikit bersyukur sarung tangan putihmu terbakar).

"Saya harap Anda berhasil melalui semuanya, Master Hamuko."

…

**M**asalah yang kau hadapi sekarang terlalu rumit.

Bukan, bukannya kau ingin melarangnya menghadapi Nyx dan membawanya lari dari dunia yang penuh kekejaman ini. Kau hanya tidak mau, tidak rela, tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Apa itu yang dinamakan egois?

Kalian berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan malam yang memabukkan. Beberapa siswa yang tengah pulang bercanda ria berjalan melewati kalian. Beberapa orang menatap kalian berdua dengan sedikit aneh—oh, _tentu saja_ mereka menatapmu aneh, kau seperti seorang _bellboy_ sebuah hotel berbintang, kau tahu?—dan berlalu lalang bagaikan semut yang mengantri mengambil makanan.

Wajah 'Master'mu tertutupi syal putihnya yang tebal. Jemari kalian saling bertautan, mencari kehangatan, menyalurkan cinta kalian berdua. Kau mengeratkan tautan jarimu dan tersenyum sembari berceletuk, "Malam yang dingin, benar?"

'Master'mu hanya mengangguk.

Kalian kembali tertelan dalam keheningan yang 'Master'mu ciptakan. Kau hanya menggaruk pipimu dengan jari telunjukmu, kebingungan dengan topik apa yang harus dipilih agar 'Master'mu mau menjawabnya.

"Apa besok kau punya waktu, Theo?"

Kau segera menatapnya dan merespon, "Bukankah Anda—"

"Nyx muncul pada saat _Dark Hour_. Masih lama, bukan? Kau ada waktu?"

Kau terlihat ragu menjawabnya. Apa Tuanmu akan mengijinkanmu pergi lagi bersamanya? Apa Tuanmu memperbolehkanmu? Bolehkah? Bolehkah? **Bolehkah?**

"Aku akan bilang ke Igor, jadi … mau, kan? Untuk … terakhir kalinya."

Sebuah kecupan di pipi menjawab semuanya.

…

**U**ntuk apa 'Master'mu membawamu kembali ke ruangannya dan pada pagi hari?

Dia mengunci kamarnya dua kali dan mulai mendekatimu—apa kau kebingungan apa yang dia inginkan?—sembari tersenyum.

"Sesekali aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan baju santai, bukan baju seragam _bellboy_ seperti biasa kau kenakan." Dia tertawa kecil. "Lepas bajumu."

Kau terkejut, "Le-lepas?"

'Master'mu tertawa, "Theo, tidak apa-apa. Hanya atasanmu saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Oh ya, topimu juga, ya."

Kau hanya mengangguk dengan menjawab "Ba-baiklah." dan mulai melepas baju birumu dan topimu. Hanya kemeja hitam polos berlengan pendek dan dasimu yang tersisa. "Apa saya harus melepas kemeja saya juga?"

'Master'mu menggeleleng. "Bisa model kemejamu tidak kau masukkan?"

Kau mengeluarkan kemejamu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya … terlihat _casual_.

'Master'mu tersenyum puas. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah baju—apa nama modelnya? Baru kali ini kau melihatnya—dari lemarinya dan mencoba mengenakannya kepadamu. Kau hanya menurut dan menunduk, mencoba menyamakan tinggimu dengannya.

Dia merapihkan pakaianmu dan terlihat puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kemudian dia mengajakmu untuk berpatut di cermin dan berkomentar, "cocok, bukan?"

Kau menggunakan _sweater_ berwarna biru dengan dasi dimasukkan. Kau terlihat … seperti anak kuliahan.

"Anda mempunyai _sense_ yang bagus, Master—ugh, bisa jangan mencubit saya? Baik, Ha-mu-ko. Anda—baik, jangan mencubit lagi. Kau mempunyai … _sense_ yang bagus."

"_Sense_? Oh, aku tersanjung." Dia tertawa kecil. "Nah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"

"Biarkan saja dulu. Kita akan kembali lagi."

…

**K**onfrontasi itu menakutkan.

Kau dan 'Master'mu menonton suatu film yang mengisahkan tentang peperangan dalam menjaga kedamaian dunia—yang entah kenapa sangat menusuk bagimu. Dengan bersimbah darah sang tokoh utama menyerang Sang Raja. Dia melakukannya berulang-ulang walaupun dia tahu itu mustahil.

Sang tokoh utama hanya mencoba untuk menang.

'Master'mu hanya terhenyak menontonnya sembari memasukkan beberapa brondong jagung ke dalam mulutnya. Kau ikut mengambil beberapa dan memakannya.

Sebuah keajaiban datang kepadanya, sebuah berlian kuning keemasan jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di tangannya yang mungil. Dengan penuh percaya diri, dia menggenggam batu itu erat-erat dan melayangkan tinju kepada Sang Raja.

'Master'mu memeluk lengan kirimu erat-erat, sedikit ketakutan. Ah, apa dia membayangkan bila dialah yang menjadi tokoh utama?

Sang Raja menjerit kesakitan. Dia meraung-raung meminta ampun. Sang tokoh utama tidak memperdulikannya, mencoba kembali menghancurkan, tidak mau kesengsaraan kembali dialami orang yang dia cintai.

Sang Raja menghilang dari pandangannya. Sang tokoh utama tersenyum puas. Bak pahlawan yang memenangkan pertarungan terakhirnya, dia membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga sebelum terjatuh bagaikan tak bertenaga.

Sang tokoh utama … **mati**.

Tubuh 'Master'mu bergetar. Dia takut bila dia yang akan mengalaminya. Dia takut bila hidupnya akan berakhir seperti tokoh utama di film itu. Dia takut. **Dia takut. Sangat. Takut.**

Kau berusaha menenangkannya. Kau berusaha meneduhkan pikirannya yang tengah kebingungan. Mencoba mengeluarkannya dari lubang keputus asaannya. Kau berusaha meyakinkan hatinya yang rapuh berdiri tegak dan tak terhancurkan. Kau berusaha. **Sangat berusaha.**

Karena ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia lakukan. Untuk **selamanya.**

…

**O**rang-orang berkerumun dalam mencari pintu keluar studio. Rapi, tak ada seorang pun yang mencoba memotong barisan.

Kau dan 'Master'mu saling berpegangan tangan. Kalian hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat memecahkan keheningan itu sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'Master'mu hanya mengangguk kaku. Kau tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

Giliran kalian keluar studio. Kau segera menggandengnya dan keluar studio dan mengambil bangku di dekat sebuah restoran. Kau membiarkannya mengontrol dirinya untuk sesaat. Membuang ketakutan yang sempat menggerayanginya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya ketika telah tenang. "Theo, apa setelah aku bertarung dengan Nyx … kau, Igor, dan _Velvet Room_ akan menghilang?"

Kau melupakan fakta kedua: kau akan menghilang.

Kau hanya mengangguk dengan senyum pahit. "Maaf kalau … kau terusik dengan hal itu."

"-ji?"

"Maaf?"

'Master'mu menghela nafas. Tersenyum, dia mengulang pertanyaanya dengan mantap, "Hei, kalau aku sudah berada di surga, apa kau berjanji kau akan menemuiku?"

Kau sedikit tercengang, "maksudmu—"

"Janji, ya?" sebuah jari kelingking terancung di depanmu, meminta ikatan.

Sebuah permintaan dari Tuan Putri kepada Pangeran bagaikan meminta sebuah kemustahilan dalam logika. Kau terlihat terpaku dengan apa yang Tuan Putrimu minta. Surga? Apakah dia benar-benar menginginkan sebuah kematian?

"… demi Tuan Putri, apa pun akan kulakukan." Kau mengangguk sembari mengaitkan kelingkingmu dan meraih tangannya yang halus dan mengecupnya. "Bahkan sampai mengorbankan jiwa dan raga."

"Kau berlebihan."

Kau hanya tertawa kecil. "Jadi, setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

…

Disanalah 'Master'mu berdiri, dengan naginatanya yang dia genggam erat, menghadapi Ibu dari semua _shadows_.

Dia mendapat banyak dorongan dari kawan-kawannya yang tak menginginkan dia mati. Mereka bahkan membagi sebagian nyawa mereka agar Pemimpin mereka tetap kokoh berdiri dan mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri semua penderitaan umat manusia.

Kau melihatnya dengan Tuanmu, Igor, di _Velvet Room_ dari sebuah bola kristal bening. Raut wajahnya yang tak menyerah, mencoba melukai Nyx dengan mengayunkan naginatanya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan eksistensinya.

Dan sebuah keajaiban datang.

Seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan bergerak menyelimutinya. Membawa tangannya bergerak ke atas dengan jari telunjuk kanannya teracung ke atas. Meneriakkannya dengan keyakinan yang kawan-kawannya berikan kepadanya. Meneriakkan suara terakhirnya.

"_**Great Seal!**_"

Tubuh mungilnya terangkat ke angkasa. Kawan-kawannya mencoba memanggilnya dari bumi, memohon agar ia kembali. Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, dia melangkah semakin tinggi ke angkasa mendekati Nyx dan … semuanya menjadi putih.

Kabut menyelimuti mereka berdua dan … selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkanmu.

Patung seorang gadis dengan kedua tangan terantai di depan sebuah pintu emas raksasa. Bentuk wajahnya sangatsangat mirip dengan 'Master'mu. Dia—

—_telah menjadi penyegel Nyx._

…

Semua melupakan eksistensinya, melupakan eksistensi seorang gadis manis beriris _carmine_ yang telah menyelamatkan dunia.

Kau mengawasinya dari angkasa, melayang bersama awan. Sosoknya dengan seorang gadis yang ber-eksistensi sebagai robot menemaninya menuju atap sekolahnya, dengan suara kesenggukan darinya.

Dia kembali ke bumi karena janjinya kepada kawan-kawannya bertemu di upacara kelulusan, tapi … **tidak ada satu pun yang mengingatnya** kecuali gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

Tapi tentu, kau masih mengingat 'Master'mu. Tak mungkin kau melupakan seseorang yang telah masuk ke relung jiwamu, ke sukma hatimu, ke milyaran sel-sel otakmu, ke berjuta-juta sel yang ada pada tubuhmu. Tidak mungkin kau melupakannya.

"Aigis," 'Master'mu bersuara, "Apa kau benar-benar masih mengingat semuanya?"

Gadis berambut pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu mengangguk dengan wajah menyesal, "Maaf, hanya aku yang mengingat semuanya."

'Master'mu menggeleleng pelan dan tersenyum, meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Hamuko-_san_ …." Gadis yang berada di sebelah 'Master'mu terlihat ragu dengan sebuah air mata turun melewati pipinya, "apa kau masih mengingat Tuan Theodore?"

Kau sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan gadis robot itu.

'Master'mu mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang bagaikan bunga matahari, cerah dan menyejukkan. "Ya, sangat. Dia orang yang paling berharga di hidupku setelah orang tuaku."

Kau terhenyak, dengan waktu yang terlihat berhenti untukmu.

'Master'mu kembali tersenyum menatap langit. Menuju ke arahmu. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum kembali menuju gadis robot itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau juga orang yang sangat berharga untukku, Aigis. Sangat." Sebuah air mata menetes di bahu gadis robot itu. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, sungguh, atas kenangan indah yang telah kalian berikan."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan tangis yang berderai. Kau tersenyum ketika melihatnya bisa kembali ke kawan-kawannya walaupun hanya sejenak. Tidak apa, waktu masih bermain, santai saja.

Kau turun dari singgasanamu dan menapaki bumi. Mencoba menyentuhnya walaupun mustahil, mencoba merasakan nafasnya walaupun itu tidak akan berhasil, mencoba merasakan kehangatannya walaupun eksistensimu di dunia telah terhapuskan.

"Kau disana, Theo?"

Kau tercengang untuk sejenak.

"Aigis, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Bukan, bukannya aku mengusirmu, hanya sa—"

Sang gadis robot tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku akan memanggil yang lainnya, sampai jumpa."

Gadis robot itu segera menuju pintu dan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu?" 'Master'mu tertawa pahit, "Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu, walaupun kau menghilang seperti itu. Ayo, muncullah ke sosokmu yang dulu, kumohon."

Kau tersenyum sembari mengembalikan wujudmu. Kau kemudian berhadapan dengannya, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganmu, meraih kehangatannya yang sudah sangat lama tak kau sentuh, merengkuh jiwanya yang tak berdosa.

Dia meraihnya dan memelukmu erat. Dia merindukanmu, dia rindu dengan iris _yellow golden_-mu yang seperti kucing—hewan kesukaannya, dia rindu dengan sikapmu yang terkadang sok tahu, dia rindu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dirimu.

Kau membalas pelukannya dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Ayo, Master Hamuko, kita pulang."

'Master'mu mengangguk dan meraih tanganmu dan menautkan jari kalian. Jarak diantara kalian berdua semakin sempit, kedua bibir kalian bersatu sejenak sebelum saling tersenyum dan berjalan menapaki angkasa.

Karena kau sudah berjanji kepadanya, berjanji bila kau akan menemuinya bila dia berada di surga, menemaninya hingga akhir dunia tiba.

Karena kau adalah belahan jiwanya, bagian dari kehidupanmu.

Dan—

"Kira-kira, ada apa saja di surga itu?"

"Sang Bidadari, tepat berada di sebelahku."

—sebuah cinta yang kalian miliki bersama, yang kalian bawa sampai **mati**, dengan enigma yang telah terpecahkan.

…

Junpei menatap angkasa dengan sedikit pahit. Ya, dia sudah sadar bila dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi sahabatnya, bagaikan keluarganya sendiri, sama seperti dia menganggap para penghuni asrama lainnya.

Tapi—

.

"_Sungguh, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Junpei. Tapi hanya sebagai sahabat, oke? Lagipula kau sudah memiliki Chidori, bukan?"_

"_Maksudku—"_

.

"Junpei?"

Yukari menggoncangkan bahu pemuda itu. Mencoba menyadarkannya dari distopianya, mencoba menyusun kembali kepingan kesadarannya.

.

"_Kau juga hanya mencintaiku sebagai sahabat, bukan? Berarti kita sama!"_ _sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh pemuda maniak game itu. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Junpei!"_

.

"… pei, Junpei!"

Junpei tersadar dari lamunannya dan merespon dengan canggung, "A-ah, ada apa, Yuka-_tan_?"

"Ini giliranmu mendoakan Hamuko, ayo." Yukari—yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam itu—membantunya berdiri dari posisinya dan mengantarkannya ke altar berhiaskan fotonya dengan beberapa batang dupa merah di depannya.

Junpei mengambil beberapa batang dupa merah dan membakarnya dan mulai berdoa dengan khusyuk.

.

"_Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Kaupikir kau sedang melamar pekerjaan sampai bilang 'Mohon kerjasamanya'? Dasar."_

.

Kepingan enigma tentangnya mulai tersusun di milyaran sel-sel otaknya, mencoba mengingatkannya semua hal tentang Hamuko, sahabatnya. Tingkah konyolnya ketika memakan ramen di Hagakure, tawanya yang membuat hati siapa saja senang, kelembutannya yang membuat siapa saja tersentuh, kebaikannya yang bagaikan seorang Ibu, dia … sangat sempurna.

Bahkan sempat beberapa kali membuat Junpei iri.

Tapi dia mengerti, dia tidak bisa menandingi gadis itu. Beberapa kali mencoba dan terpuruk, tetap tidak membuatnya berada di atas gadis itu, walaupun sekeras apa pun dia mencoba.

Karena dia bukan Hamuko, yang bisa menerima semuanya dengan senyum, walaupun dia dicela ataupun di siksa, dia tetap tersenyum dan memaafkannya.

Dia terlalu baik.

Ia bangun dari posisinya dan keluar dari areal pemakaman—dan mendapat beberapa tatapan heran dari kawan-kawannya. Jas hitamnya berkibar mengikuti angin seiring dengan langkahnya. Dengan senyum pahit, dia terduduk di padang rumput yang luas dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan topinya.

.

"_Topimu lucu, boleh untukku?"_

_Sang pemuda menggeleleng, "Tidak, ini barangku yang paling berharga."_

"_Aww, sayang sekali …." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum 'tidak-apa-apa' dan berjalan menaiki tangga._

"_Hei Hamu-tan!"_

_Langkahnya berhenti untuk sesaat dan kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pemuda itu._

"_Kalau kau mau, akan kuberi topiku yang satunya, kebetulan aku punya dua."_

"_Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa—"_

"_Kau mau, kan? Tidak apa-apa! Kuambilkan, ya."_

_Dan raut gadis itu berubah menjadi cerah._

.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Hamu-_tan_." Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya dengan topi hijau kebiruannya, "Kau … benar-benar membuatku kacau, Brengsek! Kau terlalu baik untuk mati! Kau terlalu berharga untuk hilang! Kau—"

—_Junpei …._

Pemuda itu menggeleleng dengan tawa pahit menggema di eufora yang dia ciptakan. _Oh, pasti aku berilusi, tidak mungkin dia memanggilk—_

—_Junpei, ini bukan mimpi. Bukalah matamu dan lihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu._

Sang pemuda membuka matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia tidak terkejut, karena itu pasti dia, Hamuko, sahabatnya.

"Dan sekarang, apa?"

—_Jadi kau tidak senang sahabatmu datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

Junpei hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati. Dia juga bisa sakit hati, dia juga bisa merasakan beban sahabatnya yang sebenarnya sangat berat untuk seukurannya, dia juga bisa—rindu.

Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan meraih tangan halusnya. Mendekatkan jarak mereka dan memeluknya. Betapa dia merindukan sahabatnya—yang sebenarnya—sudah membuatnya gila, membisikkan beberapa kalimat bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat merindukannya, sangat menyesal dengan tingkahnya dulu, ingin meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua kesalahannya selama ini.

"Kau … seharusnya jangan mengatakan itu, Brengsek. Kau benar-benar—"

—_Oh Jun-pie, kau sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Semua orang punya batas hidup juga, bukan?_

"—berhenti memanggilku Jun-_pie_. Aku benci itu." Dia terlihat kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya. "Well, Hamu-_tan_, apa kau senang berada di sana? Sepertinya menyenangkan, boleh aku ikut supaya aku bisa bertemu Chidori?"

—_kau berkata seperti kau ingin mati saja, Junpei._

Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapannya, terpuruk tanpa kata, tak perduli berapa kali ia mencoba untuk tegar dan tersenyum bagaikan tak terjadi apa-apa, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak rela sahabatnya pergi begitu saja, dia tidak mau.

—_Junpei_ ….

Sosok gadis itu meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menghela nafas sembari menggeleleng pelan. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dan memeluk pemuda itu.

—_kau sahabatku, kau orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, kau segalanya bagiku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku setelah Yukari, aku berhutang banyak kepadamu. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu._

"Tungg—"

—_waktuku sudah habis, jadi … selamat tinggal. Sampai bertemu lagi di alam sana, Junpei! Oh ya, terima kasih atas topinya, ya! Akan kutunjukkan kepada Chidori-_san_!_

Sang gadis melayang ke langit dengan bulu putih mengitarinya. Perlahan-lahan, sosoknya menghilang tertelan bebuluan yang mengitarinya, menyisakan beberapa bulu berterbangan dan menghujami pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

Selembar bulu mendarat di telapak tangan Junpei. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia tersenyum sebelum menyimpannya di saku jasnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke angkasa, seolah-olah mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Oi, Junpei!"

Dia memutar badannya dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. Melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi, dia merespon, "Hei, ada apa, Yuka-_tan_?"

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, gadis itu menghampirinya dengan nada kesal, "Kau ini, pemakaman hampir selesai, tahu! Cepat ke sana! Semuanya menunggumu!"

Junpei mengangguk sembari mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Dia bersenandung beberapa kali sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yukari dan mulai bertanya kepada gadis itu,

"Hei, Yuka-_tan_. Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi Dokter Anestasi?"

— _**T**__he __**E**__nd —_

Seorang gadis dengan model rambut ikat kuda terlihat terpaku sejenak di depan layar monitor _notebook_ miliknya. Dia seharusnya belajar untuk Ujian Direktorat dan Provinsi—dan bukannya mengetik di _notebook_-nya dan membiarkan buku-buku pelajarannya bergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja.

Lagu _Beauty of Destiny_ milik Shihoko Hirata ft. Lotus juice—yang merupakan _Soundtrack _Persona 4 the Animation—berdendang di _earphone _hitam putih berbintang dengan model jepit telinga miliknya. Berulang-ulang, tak mau berhenti.

Suara peringatan ibunya untuk belajar tak ia hiraukan, ia tetap berkonsentrasi untuk mengetik fanfiksi yang dia buat sejak hari Rabu tanggal 23 November 2011 pada pukul 4:02:49 sore. Dia tahu, _pairing_ yang dia gunakan sangat _crack_ dan sangat jarang—tidak ada, mungkin—di fandom Megami Tensei atau pun Persona Series, tapi dengan nekatnya dia membuatnya dengan kecintaannya dengan Theodore dan … viola, jadilah!

Ia menghela nafas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia kembali mengecek fiksi buatannya—apakah ada _misstypo_? Apakah ada diksi yang salah?—dengan sedikit malas dan beberapa kali menekan tombol Ctrl dan S secara bersamaan dan berulang-ulang—bermaksud untuk menyimpan barangkali dia lupa.

Dan dia berhenti mengetik. Menekan Ctrl dan S dan meng-_close_ aplikasi kata yang dia gunakan. Menyimpan fiksi yang dia buat ke folder 'Complete' dan meng-_shut down_ _notebook_-nya dan kembali belajar untuk persiapan ujian besok.

Fiksi ini resmi selesai pada tanggal 27 November 2011, pada pukul 3:30:20 p.m..

.

**A/N:**

SAYA BALIK LAGI! YEAH! /terlalu heboh

maaf ini _crack_ dan panjang banget aaa. ini rekor, rekor, rekor! saya belum pernah membuat fiksi sepanjang ini, dan … ya, saya belum pernah main P3P versi perempuan—karena saya tidak punya file iso-nya. -,_,- /dor

oh ya, bagi yang minta fic pairing MinaxMitsu, saya lanjutin habis tes saja, ya. sebentar lagi selesai, kok. tenang saja~ 8D /digampar karena terlalu santai

oh ya, yang Junpei … uh … tidak apa-apa, kan? habis saya suka Junpei—tapi lebih besar ke Yosuke atau Souji/Yuu, sih.

ah … diksi yang payah … lagi. SAMPAI KAPAN DIKSI SAYA BISA BENER, SIH. ada yang bisa ajarkan saya menulis indah? saya kurang ahli dalam hal … diksi meng-diksi O,_,O/ /salah

yah … tutup saja, ya. terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi saya! 8D

…

— _**M**__ind __**t**__o __**R**__nR? —_


End file.
